


Ignorance

by Dewsparkle



Series: Little Stories of the Avenging Kind [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgard, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Good Loki, I don't know, I seriously don't know where this came from, Its 1am and this happened, Loki is a badass mother effa, Loki-centric, Odin's A+ Parenting, Powerful Loki, couldn't think of a title so here we are, ignorance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: Loki is returned to Asgard and has some important things to say, then shit hits the fan.





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> I've not slept much at all for like a week, so I am seriously sleep deprived. It's about 1am and my brain went "Lets write this instead of sleep!" then I went "Great idea!" and this happened....
> 
> If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I'm tired and probably missed a lot of them... :P
> 
> Enjoy? *Nervous smile*

The cold, enchanted metal _burned_ against his skin. Bound painfully tight around his wrists, neck and ankles as they dragged him away.

His seidr licked weakly against his skin and cringed away from the feel of the metal cutting off most of his most used magical channels, preventing him from casting.

He is wounded, and he has not eaten in a long time, but it is no matter.

Odin will not come for him, he never has. He’d been captured on Midgard, the invasion happening on its own while he’d sat back and endured the Other’s torture.

Then Thor had come, gagging and chaining him without question.

Brought before the All-Father thoroughly bound and gagged, while he listed out his supposed crimes.

Usurping the throne. Is it usurping if it is given to you by the Queen? If in the line of succession, the throne falls to you by right? King, Queen and Crown Prince unable to take up the responsibility, only the second Prince.

Treason against Asgard, for leading in the Frost Giants. He cannot deny this, but all those who he let in are dead as he planned.

Sending the destroyer after Thor and his traitorous cronies. They defied his direct command, and deserted Asgard in a time of war. Where is his wrong? As King?

Trying to destroy another realm. Where is the crime? Loki of course regrets trying to destroy an entire realm now that he is of mostly sound mind, but what right does Odin have to judge those actions as punishable? As King, he can commit no crimes, especially when the actions were taken to prevent war. And he did nothing more than what Thor had tried to do days earlier. What Odin had nearly completed during the war. It was war time, and he would have won it without a drop of Aesir blood split. He did, in fact. Is that not the goal of a King? To protect their people from harm?

The destruction of the Bifrost. How in the Nine was that _his_ fault? Was it not Thor, who decided it was a brilliant idea to smash one of the most powerful things in all the Nine? Rather than the Observatory itself?

Crimes against Midgard. Since when did Odin care? Humans slaughter each other all the time, and he was perfectly happy to abandon them until he deigned to ‘protect’ them. Could he not see, the complete idiocy of his so called plan so subjugate an entire realm from a highly populated and easily accessible area such as that city was? Loki always knew Odin did not see him, but it seemed he had assumed Odin knew more about Loki than he does.

He would tell him this, tell him of Thanos and his quest for the Gems. He may hold no love for Asgard or its people, but he would not see the Nine fall because of his selfishness.

But he cannot. Because he is gagged, at _his own trial_ , as if he does not need to have the ability to speak in his own defence, as is proper procedure during a trial.

“What have you to say for yourself?” Odin finally ends his speil, to which Loki had not been fully paying attention to. Odin motions to one of the guards to finally remove the cursed gag, and he does so with no care for the damage he may cause in its removal.

One it is removed, blood seeps from the holes in his cheeks and tongue, where bars had stuck into his flesh through the gags mechanisms. Odin stares down at him imperiously, expectantly, as Loki lazily works his jaw and spits a large glob of blood to the side.

“Well?” Odin demands angrily, growing impatient.

And Loki smiles, grinning with bloodied teeth and a bloodied face. A cruel, mirthless glint in his eyes. “You are a _fool_ , Odin All-Father.” He snarls, taking a step forward in challenge. The guards move threateningly, but Loki pays them no mind. The hall falls into stunned silence and await Odins reaction.

“You would _dare_ , you insolent boy!” Loki cuts him off before he can continue, senses sharpening at the familiar pain getting closer and his face grows ever colder.

“I do. And you would do well to listen, lest your own ignorance lead to the destruction of the Universe, and all those where we do not reside.”

Odins face grows read with rage, and he laughs. “You throw around these threats, boy, but you can do nothing. Your schemes are foiled and revealed. You have nothing. _You_ are _nothing_.”

Loki grins again, licking blood from his teeth and spitting again. “Oh no, I merely state facts. You see, while you sit here listing my supposed crimes, leaving me gagged so I may not speak in my defence as you do, the enemy draws ever closer.”

He beings to pace, small steps he’s allowed around the heavy chains. “But shall we leave that till last, hmm? Let us tell those in this hall the events as to how they happened. Thor was banished to Midgard after slaughtering a few hundred Frost Giants, after one called him a little princess. I discover I am nothing more than the monster children tell their children about at night. You lie and try to cover your miscalculation and then conveniently fall into your Sleep.

“Mother does not leave your side and I am handed the throne, with Mother as witness. I command Heimdal to open the Bifrost to no-one, and forbid Thors band of warriors from ending his exile, as was my right as King. Both the Warrirs and Heimdal disobey my direct command, and yours, once again, and I send the Destroyer after them and relieve Heimdal of his duty, to which he promptly tries to lop off my head.

“I trick Laufey into Asgard where I slay him, and then turn the Bifrost against the realm to prevent Aesir blood from being spilt in another war with the Frost Giants. I admit readily that I regret that last act, but it is no different from what you yourself have done and what Thor tried to do.

“Then, out of my mind in discovering I have been lied to my entire life, I let go from the broken Bifrost. Which, might I add, that Thor broke it and not I. Do you know where I fell, All-Father?” Loki pauses, gazing faux innocently up at his once-father, who is glowering at him but Loki knows that Odin cannot prevent him from speaking in front of so many.

When no answer is forthcoming, Loki continues. “I fell into the Void. I had thought for sure that fall would kill me, and I know not how long I was trapped in the absolute nothingness of the Void, for time works differently there, before I was plucked free.” Here he pauses, and gazes around the hall, where everyone is watching him intently and listening to what he tells.

“It was a being known to me only as the Other, from another part of the universe that the Great Tree does not reach. His master, is someone I think you would know well. The Mad Titan Thanos was most gracious in his hospitality, I assure you.”

There are gasps and a burst of terrified murmuring among those gathered and Odins face as paled a fraction.

“No…” He says quietly, but Loki hears.

“Oh yes, All-Father. I could show you the marks he left upon me if you wish, but I think it unnecessary. While from your point of view I was thought dead for no more than a years’ time, I spent much, much longer in the Titans hands. Is it no wonder that even I gave into his whims eventually? Many here would remember the time before Thanos had been barred from the Nine, and his cruelty and obsession with courting Lady Death.”

“Loki…” Odin starts to say, but he pretends he did not hear.

“What happened on Midgard was my own doing, under great duress, but I was successful in that I prevented Thanos from reaching the Tesseract and that he stupidly handed me one of the Stones, thinking me completely his thrall.”

“So what crimes, then, have I committed? Two Infinity Stones are now just that much farther from his grasp and you waste time here, chaining me like a dog?”

Suddenly, Odin’s face grows angry again. “Silence, Trickster. Thanos has not been heard of since he was banished. Your tale was convincing, but I will fall for your schemes no longer-“

There was a sudden crack in the sky as screams were heard outside the palace. Loki turned to Odin and simply said;

“You have doomed your people.”

Then all hell broke loose.

Chitauri soldiers burst through the walls and beelined straight for Loki. Many fled and the warriors stepped forward and began to dispatch the invaders. Loki, unable to move easily with the chains, snarled.

“You will not take me again!”

He thrashed and kicked and screamed ferociously at them, managing to brain a few with only his skull, and choke the life of another with the chain before he was swarmed.

“Guards! Do not let him escape!” He heard Odin boom above the chaos, and then began to pursue the mass of Chitauri dragging him away.

Once they were out in the open, the gardens, Loki looked up and recognised the ship the Other commanded and he felt his anger grow. His seidr pulsed and bubbled dangerously under his skin. Odin was still chasing him and Loki could only grin as he imagined what his face was about to show in the next instant.

From one moment to the next, Loki was cobalt blue and deathly cold. His seidr exploded from him in a surge of power and the chains suffocating him heated, bubbling visibly under the strain for being abruptly cooled by his frozen skin, to be shattered moments later as seidr surged through the restraints.

Odin’s face was priceless, but Loki could only see it for a moment before he was killing every Chitauri in sight.

He drew from the Great Tree and called all his power to a tightly condensed ball of green seidr, hurling it with a scream at the ship the Other was on.

It was very suddenly silent, as Loki turned to look his once father in the eye, form still glowing with the excess seidr he had brought to the surface to expel.

“You see, Odin, if I had wished any of you dead… you would not know what had hit you.”

And then he was gone. He would find no help from Asgard, not yet. They needed to lick their wounds and gather themselves. For now though, Loki had a job to do.


End file.
